The invention relates to a method for the flat pressing and cementing of a fillet seam on the upper, especially roof-shaped folding closure of a package whose outside surfaces are provided with a thermoplastic material.
For the pressing and cementing of a fillet seam on the bottom of a package, it is known to press the fillet seam by means of movable parts whose movement is automatically controlled. In this known method, additional drives are required for the parts pressing the fillet seam.